darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Guard
::With your shield or upon it! :::- Marshal Menglor The Republic Guard are the protectors of Coruscant & the Senate and consist primarily of infantry soldiers and police. They serve as soldiers, security, spies, pilots, and police. The Guard has long been a military force on Coruscant, with the vast majority of its focus on infantry and police troops despite the existence of other branches. In recent times, it has been held under Palpatine's control and has resisted attempts by the Senate to gain control. At one point, a faction of the Senate tried and failed to create an "Army of the Republic" for this reason. As a result, the Republic Guard has found it difficult to get funding, much of which has instead gone to the Republic Navy. For the Guard, the top position is a military position, the Marshal of the Guard, as opposed to the Navy's top position, which is the civilian position of Minister of the Navy. The Republic Guard requires no political authorization or approval for promotion, while the Navy's top ranks must be approved by the Senate. Recently, the Navy and the Republic Guard have come together under the head of the Unified Command. Units The Republic Guard consists of several units, although individuals may be engaged by various units according to need and orders. Currently, the Guard is made up of Infantry, Air Force, Military Police, Military Intelligence, and Medical. The vast majority of the Guard is composed of infantry soldiers and police, and those in other units often do double-duty. Infantry Enlisted and Officers :Infantry soldiers are the meat of the Republic Guard and the backbone of any land-based military option. They are trained in both hand to hand combat and the use of a variety of weapons, and may also be trained in the use of land-vehicles such as tanks or walkers. :Enlisted infantry soldiers are divided into Legions, which are then typically into Cohorts or Squads which serve together under ranking officers. Air Force Officers :Originally created to provide atmospheric air assistance to troops on the ground, the Air Force has since expanded to include a limited number of starfighter pilots who provide defense to Coruscant when needed. This is largely a result of the former reputation of the Navy as a refuge for the wealthy elite of Coruscant rather than as a serious military force. Many of the officers who become pilots also serve time in the infantry as needed, and their training in the Air Force is considered a special skill developed outside and above their main duties as Republic Guards. Recent Changes :In light of the recent war, many officers have focused more heavily on the Air Force out of necessity. It has become increasingly important to be able to move infantry troops safely and securely through space and to gain access to landing areas on other planets, often in hostile situations. As a result, several Guard officers moved into commanding positions on capital ships after becoming a part of the Coruscant Space Guard, a defensive space force which also included members of the Republic Navy. :When the Navy and Guard were placed under the Unified Command, the Space Guard was dissolved. Many of the Guard officers who had been in the Space Guard now serve on Navy or Unified Command vessels when required by the Command Council. Military Police Enlisted and Officers :The Military Police serve as the law and order of Coruscant. They are the cops, the police who respond to emergency calls, who contain riots, investigate crime, guard the spaceports, give directions, and help little old ladies across the street. The Police also deal with prisoners of all sort, from common criminals to prisoners of war. :Military Police are a common sight on Coruscant and are trained in the basics of the law as well as combat. Officers of the Police may have specific specialties in which they have further training, such as investigative, interrogative, intelligence, analytic, or forensic skills. :In light of the recent war, the Police aspect of the Guard has become increasingly militarized, and many who had formerly only ever served as patrolmen have been drafted into service as infantry in offworld combat situations. Military Intelligence Enlisted, Officers, and Civilian Associates :The most trusted of souls, those who work in military intelligence are dealers in secrets. Most of them are spies and have little contact with the Guard proper. Some work to organize and synthesize the intelligence gained by spies in the field or function as their 'handlers' - these individuals may also work as police. Typically those who work in Military Intelligence are extremely capable and extremely trusted. It's not a position to be taken lightly. :Civilian Associates are utilized to some smaller extent, serving as informers for Military Intelligence. Medical Enlisted, Officers, and Civilian Associates :The most plentiful of the Medical branch are combat medics - infantry soldiers who have trained extensively in first aid and emergency medicine and who can provide on-the-scene attention to fallen or wounded soldiers. They are not full-fledged doctors and instead focus on stabilizing their patients until a full doctor can attend them. :The Guard also employs a number of full-time doctors who serve solely in that capacity. Although they are trained in the basics of combat and are issued weapons, they do not march into battle and generally do most of their work after the fighting has finished. :In some instances, the Guard will employ civilian physicians on a part-time basis. Much of the work done in the hospital wing of the Unified Command building on Coruscant is done by civilian doctors who lend their expertise and time to injured soldiers. Uniforms Infantry Enlisted/NCO The NCO's infantry uniform consists of a pair of black trousers, and a single breasted black tunic, a black combat blast vest and visored helmet, long-sleeved black gloves, black boots, and a black belt with silver buckle that includes two black utility boxes and a blaster pistol holster. Red Republic emblems are on the shoulders. Infantry Officers The officer's infantry uniform consists of olive-grey trousers and a double-breasted tunic, an olive-grey blast vest and open helmet, short-sleeved black gloves, black boots, and a black belt with silver buckle that includes two black utility boxes and a blaster pistol holster. Rank squares are attached to the armour at the left breast. When in combat, black goggles are worn around the helmet. Pilots Pilots wear black flight-suit overalls with red Republic emblems at the shoulder sleeves, gloves and boots, as well as a black blast vest with atmospheric flight-suit controls attached. Black air hoses lead to an enclosed flight-helmet of the same color, with two red Republic Emblems on either side of helmet. Ranks Guard Private Guard Corporal Guard Sergeant Guard Master Sergeant Guard Lieutenant Guard Captain Guard Major Guard Colonel Guard General Marshall of the Guard OOC NPCs Since the Guard serves as the police force on Coruscant, people may need to NPC or +temp a Guard when no PCs are available. We encourage people to assume a Guard presence where it's ICly logical, particularly if there is a cohort posted in the room in which you're playing. In an effort to keep our heads on straight, though, we ask a few things: :* If something of note happens that the Guard would know about - breaking up a fight, stopping or witnessing a crime, catching sight of a wanted person - please just write a brief summary and @mail it to Menglor, Terienn, or Briseis. We'll get it to the right place! :* We'd love to RP with you! If you need a Guard, please feel free to page us to see if we can scene. If you want to set something up, such as an escape, we're up for that, too. :* If no Guard is available and you need a 'true' NPC, bug a judge or wizard about +temp'ing one for the scene. :*Please keep in mind that Guards are generally well-trained and disciplined, and don't NPC any sort of abuse or un-Guardly behavior without chatting with us about it beforehand. If it needs to happen for some storyish reason, we'll work something out! Joining the Guard Contact Argasal Hage, Briseis, or Terienn for information on joining the Guard. Suggested Levels: Soldier, Officer, Spy, Medic, Pilot, Technician. Depending on what you wish to do any of these can fit. A few Soldier Levels are always suggested to represent training. Unified Command Forum The Unified Command Forum is viewable only by faction members and is located at swdhrepmil.freeforums.org . Category:Factions Category:Republic Guard Category:Unified Command